The Quest to Find his Heart
by ely017
Summary: Ulquiorra thought he died. No… He was sure he turned into ashes. There he laid on his bed, the first person he thought of was: "woman". But… why is Grimmjow alive?, or even Szayel?, why is another Shinigami in the arrancar's side. And… who is this master everybody is talking about?, what is this mission they want want me to do?, find my heart? IMPOSSIBLE.


**Waking up**

_Looking at her, I said: "And here I was finally starting to take an interest in all of you. Do I frighten you? Girl"._

_"No, you don't", she told me_

_"I see", I responded._

_'What is it? If I tear open your chest, will I see it inside? If I shatter your skull will I see it in there? You damn humans speak so easily of it. Almost as if-'_

_I was looking at her when that came in a flashback. In my mind I said to myself: 'I see. Yes this thing in my hand is the heart?'._

_It's the end… Or that's what I thought._

_I open my eyes and I think of her: Orihime._

"Woman", said Ulquiorra as he opens his eyes.

"Yo! Why do you call me woman. Did you get blind while turning to ashes?", said Grimmjow with a disgusted face. "…", Ulquiorra looks to the side and sees Szayel looking at him._ First, I see Grimmjow and now I see Szayel. I would kill them in an instant if it wasn't for Aizen-sama's will. Bunch of weak trash_ Ulquiorra thought to himself. He moved around his head and found himself laid on his bed naked. When he was about to move when he heard a familiar female voice.

"So, you decided to wake up". Said a green haired arrancar with a small box. She was walking towards Ulquiorra alongside the espada Tierr Haribel.

"Good morning Nel-san!", said Szayel. "Did you find what I asked for". Nel nodded and gave Szayel a box. "Thank you very much", said Szayel. Neillel ignores him as she approached Ulquiorra. "How are you feeling Ulquiorra". Nel asked Ulquiorra with a concerned look.

"I'm fine". He felt a slight pain in his chest but said nothing about it. "More important. Where am I and who are you?".

"I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. It's seems you tend to forget people easily". She said a little offended.

_I remember_, Ulquiorra thought to himself. _She is the one that got her ass kicked by that trash Nnoitra_. "Where's Aizen-sama?".

"He got' his ass kick'd by the Shinigami", another voice from behind Tierr. It was Ichimaru Gin with the same expression he always had. Snake-like eyes and a huge grin.

"Didn't you die Shinigami?", asked Tierr with a shocked expression. Gin with a smile said: "No I didn'. I was never by Aizen-sama's side. It was a modified soul who had the same abilities as me". Ichimaru chuckled. "And he didn't suspect a thing. That idiot thinks he killed me".

Ulquiorra tries to get up but he can't. "Don't strugle Ulquiorra-san", said Nel, "It wasn't easy putting you back in one piece. You should rest a bit more". Ulquiorra nodded as he went back to sleep.

_I had the same dream. No… I remembered my last memories with her… Why do I keep thinking about that woman, Orihime? _

_I slowly open my eyes and-_

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally wok-", said the arrancar almost laughing. Ulquiorra quickly gets up his feet and put his right hand around Szayel's neck. "Is Ulquiorra", he said with an expressionless face.

"Ok, I'm sorry. P-please, put me down", said Szayel almost chocking. Ulquiorra put him down and Szayel started gasping for air. "Gosh, that bastard! He doesn't have a sense of humor. If it wasn't for the master's will I would have killed him by now", Szayel muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?", asked a curious Ulquiorra after hearing clearly what Szayel said. "N-Nothing Ulquiorra -san. It's just that you are really powerful and your f-face l-looks as good as ever. Only emptiness", replied Szayel. "I thought so", said Ulquiorra looking at Szayel with murderous intents.

"Anyway", said Szayel, "the master wants to see you right away so you better put on some clothes".

"Master?", asked Ulquiorra, "I thought Aizen-sama was def-".

"Yes", interrupted Szayel, "Indeed Aizen-sama was defeated. But we now owe our lives to the one who resurected us". Ulquiorra looked at the floor with little interest._ I owe my life to Aizen-sama, nobody else_, Ulquiorra thought to himself. Szayel noticing Ulquiorra's lack of interest continued. "His name is-".

"Szayel, Ulquiorra", interupted Tierr, "Mayuri-san calls for us".

"Mayuri-san?", asked Ulquiorra. "He is-"

"A Shinigami", interrupted Tierr. "To be exact, he is the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and the President of the Shinigami Research Institute". Ulquiorra was about to say something when Tierr interrupted. "And you can't rebel against him Ulquiorra. He works for our master and we owe our lives to him. If it wasn't for him, we would all be dead".

"I still don't understand", said Ulquiorra.

"You will understand soon", said Tierr and handed Ulquiorra arrancar clothing like the one he used to wear. "but first put on some clothes". Ulquiorra nodded as he put on his clothes.

Afterwards, he followed Tierr out of his bedroom.


End file.
